rolling_stone_grammyfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Back to Mono (1958-1969)
Back to Mono (1958-1969) è una raccolta di Phil Spector. Tracce # "To Know Him Is To Love Him" - 2:23 # "Corrina, Corrina" - 2:40 # "Spanish Harlem" - 2:51 # "Pretty Little Angel Eyes" - 2:45 # "Every Breath I Take" - 2:43 # "I Love How You Love Me" - 2:06 # "Under the Moon of Love" - 2:50 # "There's No Other Like My Baby" - 2:31 # "Uptown" - 2:19 # "He Hit Me (It Felt Like a Kiss)" - 2:32 # "He's a Rebel" - 2:25 # "Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah" - 2:49 # "Puddin' 'n' Tain" - 2:48 # "He's Sure the Boy I Love" - 2:44 # "Why Do Lovers Break Each Others Hearts" - 2:48 # "(Today I Met) The Boy I'm Gonna Marry" - 2:48 # "Da Doo Ron Ron" - 2:17 # "Heartbreaker" - 2:34 # "Why Don't They Let Us Fall in Love" - 2:39 # "Chapel of Love" - 2:24 # "Not Too Young To Get Married" - 2:27 # "Wait Til My Bobby Gets Home" - 2:23 # "All Grown Up" - 2:49 # "Be My Baby" - 2:40 # "Then He Kissed Me" - 2:37 # "A Fine Fine Boy" - 2:46 # "Baby, I Love You" - 2:50 # "I Wonder" - 2:51 # "Girls Can Tell" - 2:36 # "Little Boy" - 2:59 # "Hold Me Tight" - 2:53 # "The Best Part of Breakin' Up" - 3:02 # "Soldier Baby of Mine" - 2:52 # "Strange Love" - 3:00 # "Strumble and Fall" - 2:22 # "When I Saw You" - 2:43 # "So Young" - 2:36 # "Do I Love You?" - 2:50 # "Keep On Dancing" - 2:32 # "You, Baby" - 2:56 # "Woman in Love" - 2:56 # "Walking in the Rain" - 3:16 # "You've Lost That Lovin' Feelin'" - 3:46 # "Born To Be Together" - 2:57 # "Just Once In My Life" - 3:56 # "Unchained Melody" - 3:37 # "Is This What I Get For Loving You?" - 3:21 # "Long Way To Be Happy" - 2:48 # "(I Love You) For Sentimental Reasons" - 2:47 # "Ebb Tide" - 2:48 # "This Could Be the Night" - 2:39 # "Paradise" - 3:37 # "River Deep-Mountain High" - 3:35 # "I'll Never Need More Than This" - 3:27 # "A Love Like Yours (Don't Come Knockin' Everyday)" - 2:57 # "Save the Last Dance for Me" - 2:47 # "I Wish I Never Saw the Sunshine" - 3:49 # "You Came, You Saw, You Conquered" - 2:49 # "Black Pearl" - 3:19 # "Love Is All I Have To Give" - 4:09 # "White Christmas" - 2:52 # "Frosty the Snowman" - 2:16 # "The Bells of St. Mary" - 2:54 # "Santa Claus Is Coming to Town" - 3:24 # "Sleigh Ride" - 3:00 # "Marshmallow World" - 2:23 # "I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus" - 2:37 # "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer" - 2:30 # "Winter Wonderland" - 2:25 # "Parade of the Wooden Soldiers" - 2:55 # "Christmas (Baby Please Come Home)" - 2:45 # "Here Comes Santa Claus" - 2:03 # "Silent Night" - 2:08 Formazione * The Teddy Bears - voce (1) * Ray Peterson - voce (2) * Ben E. King - voce (3) * Curtis Lee - voce (4-7) * Gene Pitney - voce (5), chitarra (5) * The Paris Sisters - voce (6) * The Crystals - voce (8-11/14/17-18/23/25/29-30/64/68/70) * Bob B. Soxx & the Blue Jeans - voce (12/15/21/63/72) * The Alley Cats - voce (13) * Darlene Love - voce (16/20/22/26/34-35/48/61/66/69/71) * Veronica - voce (19/37) * The Ronettes - voce (24/27-28/32-33/36/38-42/44/47/52/57-58/62/65/67) * The Treasures - voce (31) * The Righteous Brothers - voce (43/45-46/49-50) * The Modern Folk Quartet - voce (51) * Ike & Tina Turner - voce (53-56), chitarra (53-56) * Sonny Charles - voce (59) * The Checkmates Ldt. - voce (59-60), chitarra (59-60), basso (59-60), batteria (59-60) * Phil Spector - voce (73) Categoria:Album Categoria:500 migliori album